In the past, optical-mechanical scanning within the infrared or visual range including rotating optical means for such scanning required more than one scanning means to achieve two-dimensional scanning and, further, required expensive asymmetrical correction lenses to correct for the fact that aberrations have not been rotationally symmetrical and have thus been difficult to correct.